<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternity by IncognitoShrimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401963">Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoShrimp/pseuds/IncognitoShrimp'>IncognitoShrimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sleeping Together, unedited, written in one go at 3 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoShrimp/pseuds/IncognitoShrimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus wants attention and he's gonna whine until he gets it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>"Kanny...~"</em></p><p>Cronus cooed, ghosting his hand down the side of Kankri's jaw.  He shrugged it off, eyes never leaving the pages he seemed so invested in.</p><p>            "What is it, Cronus."</p><p>            <em>"You busy..?"<br/>
</em></p><p>Cronus stroked his face again, trailing the back of his claws behind his ear.  He grunted exasperatedly, tilting his head away from the contact.</p><p>            "Immensely."</p><p>            He narrowed his gaze on his book, sounding just as flat and uninterested as before.</p><p>            "But <em>chieeef~,"</em>Cronus whined, falling and letting his chin lay against the back of the couch, arms hanging limply by his sides.  "You're never around!  Do you hafta be busy <em>now?"</em></p><p>            "It's not exactly like I ever go very far," Kankri flipped the page, still refusing to look away, "not very many places to go when you're dead.  But that doesn't mean I'm not <em>busy."</em></p><p>            Cronus whined again, dropping his face flat against the top of the cushions.</p><p>            Kankri shook his head, rolling his eyes as the highblood cried pathetically behind him.</p><p>            After a minute of pouting, and realizing Kankri wasn't going to respond to him, Cronus begrudgingly lifted his head, leaning lazily on the back.</p><p>            "...whatcha readin', babe?"</p><p>            <em>"Ugh-" </em>he scoffed at the pet name, turning his head with a glare, "my <em>name,</em> please."  He turned back, closing the book just enough to show the cover.  "It's a study on human social tendencies.  Not that it would apply much to me or the remnant of our society or anyone here, but all the same, I find it rather fascinating to-"   He cut himself off, pausing before sighing heavily, turning back.  "You're <em>looking</em> at me again."</p><p>            "You're pretty."</p><p>            Kankri's frown faltered a degree, his cheeks flushing a light shade of red as he busied himself in him book again.</p><p>            Cronus brought a hand back to his face, cupping the side and gently massaging the area right below his ear.</p><p>            "You're very physical today."</p><p>            Cronus giggled quietly at that, trailing his his other hand up, scratching lightly at the the thick bed of skin that surrounded his horn.</p><p>            Kankri let out a sort of relieved-sounding sigh, leaning instinctively into the contact, a warm purr starting in his throat after a minute.</p><p>            He sighed again, bringing a hand of his own over the one cradling his face, a sign to stop any ministrations.</p><p>            "Really now, Cronus?  Must you demand my attention now?"</p><p>            Cronus slid his hands down, one still holding Kankri's, and draped his arms over the redblood's chest with a grin.</p><p>            "It's not demanding if you're already giving me it."</p><p>            Kankri looked back to him with an empty glare, a flush still dusting his cheeks.</p><p>            "I really <em>would </em>like to get back to my reading, Cronus."</p><p>            "But <em>Kanny~,"</em> he nuzzled into the side of his neck, scales nearly catching on the fibers of his sweater, "you literally have an <em>eternity </em>to read that."</p><p>            "And we can do whatever it is you wanted <em>after</em> I finish reading."</p><p>            "But I wanna kiss you <em>now~."</em></p><p>Kankri stiffened at that, face feeling noticeably warmer.</p><p>    <em>        "U-uh..."</em> he cleared his throat, turning his head away, "y-you...<em> later..."</em></p><p>Cronus breathed out against his neck, savoring the way his skin heated with every touch.</p><p>            "You hardly ever visit..." he slowly trailed his face into the other's hair, mouth just behind his ear, "Please, Kanny?"</p><p>            After a moment of no movement, he leaned in to check what was happening.</p><p>            Kankri was turned away, though his deep blush extended to the pointed tips of his half-lowered ears.</p><p>            "...you say that like I've never kissed you."</p><p>            "Well another couldn't hurt."</p><p>            <em>"Ugh."</em>  Kankri fell limp into Cronus's embrace, a semi-tired grimace laying over bright red cheeks.  "You're absolutely <em>hopeless."</em></p><p>He tilted his head back, lightly pecking his cheek.</p><p>            Cronus's fins flared happily, a light purple dusting his own face with a quiet, delighted chuckle.</p><p>            Kankri rolled his eyes, the red starting to mute back into the gray of his skin.</p><p>            "Must you do this every time?"</p><p>            He grinned, tightening his hold for a few moments.</p><p>            "Can't help kissing you makes me happy."</p><p>            Kankri scoffed, returning the hug by placing his hand over Cronus's arm.</p><p>            "You're as charming as ever, Mr. Ampora."</p><p>            Cronus leaned forward a bit more, shamelessly showing off his grin.</p><p>            Kankri scoffed again, smiling dismissively before leaning in to press his lips against the seadweller's, drawing a purr from his throat.</p><p>            Cronus cupped the side of his face again, this time allowed to cradle it for the sweet kiss.</p><p>            They drew back, foreheads still touching, perhaps still a bit embarrassed at how intimate the gesture was.</p><p>            Cronus playfully nuzzled against Kankri's nose, fins raising as he brought a just as contented purr from the lowblood.</p><p>            "Sit with me?"</p><p>            He pulled back coyly.</p><p>            "I thought you were busy?"</p><p>            "Truth be told," Kankri shifted, pulling his legs up onto the cushion and setting the book down, "I <em>am</em> a bit tired.  Don't think I'll get much reading done."</p><p>            Cronus grinned again, vaulting himself over the back of the couch, earning another scoff for his eagerness.  After straightening his posture with an overly aloof expression, he leaned back slowly as Kankri settled his weight into him.  He wrapped an arm around the waist of the smaller troll, resting the other near his horns, running his fingers through the course strands of hair.</p><p>            Kankri sighed, melting into him as a deep purr came from his throat, melding straight into his chest.</p><p>            Cronus closed his eyes, a smooth rumbling through his form as the other began to still.</p><p>            He could get used to an eternity of this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up much sweeter than intended.<br/>I never write homestuck or romance, thoughts would be appreciated.<br/>Are people even still shipping cronkri in 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>